Gaara's Transformation: Life as a Raccoon
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Gaara took some medicine to help him sleep one night. To his surprise, he turned into a raccoon the next day. Matsuri told Gaara that she lives him. Will he ever become human again and realize his feelings for Matsuri?
1. chapter 1

**I decided to try this idea that I had about Gaara becoming a Raccoon since he doesn't have Shukaku anymore. This is the story of what it was like for Gaara to live the life of his inner beast animal of a raccoon. Here is the first chapter of this new series. Enjoy chapter 1!**

It was midnight in theHidden Sand Village. Everyone was asleep except for me since I'm an insomniac. Usually I don't mind not sleeping but tonight I was desperate for it. I went to visit my friend Matsuri to see if she had a cure for my insomnia. Luckily, she had a solution.

"Here Gaara. Try taking this. It should be able to cure your insomnia in a couple days." "Thanks Matsuri. Your a lifesaver." It worked like a charm. I was finally able to sleep for once in my life. I was so happy until I woke up the next morning.

The sun was beating in my face like any other morning. I thought it would be a normal day as usual but then I saw myself in the mirror. "What the heck happened to me!?!?! I'm a raccoon! This can't be real. It's gotta be a dream." I slapped myself hoping I would wake up from this terrible nightmare. "And... It's real. Crap. I'm actually an animal. W Matsuri hat am I supposed to do?" I paced my room trying to figure out what to do. Luckily, I had an idea. "Maybe I can use my sand to show them its me." I tested my theory and to my surprise, It actually worked. I was still able to use my sand so that was a miracle to me. "I gotta go find Matsuri and make her change me back!" So off I went to go find .


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 for you guys! I hope you enjoy this new series I'm writing. Please review and tell me what you think of it!**

Walking on all fours is much harder than I thought. It took me 20 minutes just to figure out how to balance myself without falling over. I did make it to Matsuri eventually after 2 hours of walking.

"Matsuri, you gotta change me back! I'm a freaking raccoon for crying out loud! I wanna be myself again!" "Um.. you're a talking raccoon. How is that even possible?!? And how do I know you are really Gaara?" I used my sand to prove to her that it was really me. "Ok. So.. Why are you a raccoon?" "You turned me into one that's why!" I explained everything that has happened since she gave me the medicine. "Oh. The side effects say you become your inner animal after the first dose. It doesn't say anything about reversing it." Great. I'm gonna be stuck as a raccoon forever. How Am I ever gonna get out of this mess?

"I got an idea. We should go to Konoha to see if Tsunade can change you back to normal." I thought this was actually a good idea for once. "Alright. Let's go. Off to Konoha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy this! Pm me if you want to have a specific story or ship done for you and I will try to get it done for you.**

Our journey to Konoha began immediately. I was exhausted easily since I had to run on all fours just to keep up with everyone on the trip. After awhile I was picked up by Matsuri which helped because I kept accidentally tripping people. Honestly, it was hilarious to watch them fall but that's not the point. So anyway, we were almost to Konoha so we decided to camp out for the night. When everyone was asleep, I snuck out of the tent and went for a walk. I finally rested once I was sure that I was alone. Or so I thought. "Gaara, what are you doing out here?" Crap. Matsuri must have seen me leave and decided to check on me. "I just wanted some fresh air." "Cool. Mind if I join you?" "Sure why not?" Why would she stay with me? She needs rest and I don't need any company. Even so, why does she still care about me even though I'm a raccoon? I'll never understand women.

About an hour later, I turn around and notice that she finally fell asleep. To me it was a miracle because I wanted to practice using my sand. I managed to make it look like as if their was a tsunami coming straight for you. Pretty impressive I do say so myself. "Wow. That was amazing." "Ah!" I lost control and fell backwards burying Matsuri and I under the sand. "What the heck Matsuri?!?!? We could have died if I didn't know how to control my sand. Why are you still awake anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep. Then I saw you doing something with your sand. I couldn't stop watching it and I blurted out what was on mind and here we are buried together." Uh... Is she flirting with me? I honestly can't tell. Great. What do I do? Go on, say something to her! "Uh.. You look pretty." Great job me! Now she probably thinks you're an absolute wierdo! "Thanks Gaara. You look handsome." She thinks I'm handsome? I'm a raccoon so how can I be handsome? "Handsome as a raccoon or human Matsuri? You weren't very specific." "Both." Good to know. I probably look hot as a raccoon. Who am I kidding, I will be a human again so I better not get used to this.

The next morning, I kept thinking about what happened between Matsuri and I. Was it only a coincidence that she said that or does she really like me? I just don't know anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I am gonna try to make some new stories soon but I don't know when that will happen so be on the lookout for them. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 4!!!**

We finally made it to Konoha after a four day journey from the Hidden Sand Village. "Ok. Now that we're here, lets go find Tsunade and make her change me back to normal." "Gaara, everyone is exhausted. Let them rest first and then we'll find her." "Fine you got one hour." I can't believe it. I finally make to Konoha and I can't even go anywhere until everyone is ready. Ugh. "Gaara, you know she's only a doctor. There's a chance she might not be able to turn you back to normal." "Yeah I know that but still, there's still a chance." "Please try not to get your hopes up too much ok? "Ok ok I won't." Too late. I can't wait until we go meet Tsunade. She'll make me human again and I can actually figure out if I truly have feelings for Matsuri. "Ok Gaara. Everyone is ready to go. Let's go find Tsunade."

We eventually found her in the medical department. "Tsunade! Can you turn me back to normal?" "I'm sorry. It can't be reversed. But Matsuri can join you." So Matsuri became a raccoon and the two raccoons lived together forever till eternity.

 **The End**


End file.
